


Lovely

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Johnny is a big ol angel, Smut, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 22:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17754671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You and Johnny spend a lazy day on the couch.





	Lovely

**Author's Note:**

> I am so nervous, this is my first fic basically ever. I apologize in advance for this hetero mess. Please leave some constructive criticism and I’ll try not to cry :D

The tv was turned on with no one watching, volume almost nonexistent. Just ambient sounds of some netflix series that you and John had playing in the background 24/7.

Johnny liked to think he was the manliest of all men. You thought so too. He was protective of you, his arms made you feel safe, intimidating when he was angry (yet he rarely, if ever, got angry with you), and his giant body was one you felt secure under.

He was also the most patient with you. He took all the weird shit you did and ran with it happily. 

But this Johnny, arms tightly wound around your waist, legs tangled in yours, and face buried in between your breasts while you played with his soft locks, was something entirely different. 

How this huge man managed to make himself look so small in your arms was beyond you.

This clingy Johnny didn’t come around as often as you would like, not to say you didn’t cuddle the very first chance you both got. Both fans of PDA, both huge cuddlers. He was usually the big (literally) spoon. 

But this Johnny was fused to you. Will kick a fuss if you pulled away from him even for a second. He melted into your touch, sighed happily at every action as if there was absolutely nothing else in the world except your body. You definitely took advantage of this Johnny. There was a stark contrast between this soft boy and the version of Johnny with his fingers down your throat who fucked you into the mattress and called you a filthy girl—

This Johnny was quite the opposite.

“So sweet,” you cradled his head between your arms and breathed in his scent.

“Mm.” 

“Baby,” you kissed his hair.

He nuzzled his face into your breasts. He was in his baby boy mood, you could tell by the whine he made when you tugged his hair gently. 

He shifted and you felt his hardness against your thigh. The warmth of both bodies shifting to a more sensual undertone. 

“Why are you hard? I didn’t even do anything,” you teased him and moved your leg closer to him. He dismissed your light mocking and tightened his arms around you, pressing his cock roughly against your thigh and moaning shamelessly, sound muffled into your chest. The sound went straight to your center, heart skipping a beat. You let out an involuntary gasp at the sudden action.

Who knew Johnny could be so slutty?  
Oh wait- you knew.

and he knew what he was doing to you, the little shit. He knows you love when he’s desperate for you. So he ruts against your thigh one more time, whimpering, he’s impossibly hard. 

He loosens his grip and stops, letting out a long breath through his mouth. He knows you’ll take care of him.

You grabbed a fistful of his hair and brought your mouth down to his, ghosting over his lips you gave him the softest peck. His breath hitched at the contrast of your sweet kiss with your hand pulling his hair roughly. You let go gently and fixed his hair. You pushed him off so you were both on your sides. Faces close to each-other.

His lips are so pretty. You stared for who knows how long, not trying to hide it, and uncaring of how desperate Johnny was to be touched. 

You moved your hand up to touch his face, thumb grazing over his defined top lip. So cute.

“My handsome boy,” you said mindlessly. His eyes fluttered at the words. 

He seems to like that, judging by the way his cock twitched against your leg. He let his hand slide under your shirt to rest on your hip. Rubbing the skin with his thumb, no real thought towards it, just something he did that came automatic to him.

You moved his hair out of his face and kissed his forehead, eyebrows, pulling a smile from him. You kissed his eyelids, every single part of his face you could until you got to the edge of his lips and coaxed his mouth open with your tongue. He gladly reciprocated and opened up for you, letting you kiss him filthily. He didn’t notice your hand move down as he was busy languidly licking into your mouth.

He let out a shuddering sigh into your lips as you ran your fingers over his sweatpants, applying no pressure to annoy him. His grip on your hip tightening reflexively. 

You bit his lip, simultaneously pressing your thumb roughly to the tip of his clothed cock. He jerked violently, moaning brokenly into your mouth. You gripped around the outline of his dick and he thrusted into your fist desperately.

“Hm? What’s got you so worked up, sweet boy?” You said, voice laced with fake concern. 

His brain didn’t seem to register the question, and you felt like being mean to him, just a little bit, so you let go of his length suddenly earning the cutest most desperate sounding “no” from his mouth.

“Please-“ he pleaded with droopy eyes.

“So pretty like this.” You kissed his nose and then grabbed the hem of his pants, pulling it down over his dick with his help.

No underwear, just how you always told him you like it. 

Your mouth watered at the sight, his dick was swollen pink and the tip wet. You wrap your fingers around him, spreading his precum and pumping slowly but tightly, the slick sounds filling the quiet room overlapping with Johnny’s broken moans and sharp breaths. At this point you only wanted to make him feel good, ignoring the growing wetness in your panties. His moans and whimpers being your only goals. He buries his face in your neck, starts thrusting into your tight fist and moaning close to your ear. 

Fuck. Goosebumps.

“Look at you,” you say breathlessly “such a mess.” 

He practically sobs out at the humiliating words, he loves it.

At this point it’s mostly Johnny fucking himself into your fist sloppily.  
Using your free hand you cradle his head and hold him impossibly closer, kissing his fluffy hair innocently and rubbing the nape of his neck as if your other hand isn’t fucking itself on his leaking cock.

His breathing starts getting louder and more jagged, fingers gripping your side harshly. Who knew a fucking handjob would make Johnny unravel like this. 

Oh right, it’s because of you. 

The thought made you smug and you swiped your thumb over the tip of his dick to hear him exhale, becoming boneless before his body tenses up and he groans against your neck, his breath hot against your skin, shooting cum on your shirt and your hand. You loosen the grip but keep pumping him until he’s curling in on himself from the overstimulation, trying to push your hand away with sharp desperate breaths and unintelligible sounds, and you give in easily. As much as you want to see him reduced to nothing, begging and writhing under your hands, you’re not feeling that mean today.

His breathing settles and you let him go, back to facing him, licking his cum off your fingers without a thought while he stares at you lovingly despite the filthy scene unfolding in front of him. You use your big shirt to clean him up for now and wipe your hand on your shirt, pulling his sweats back up over his soft dick carefully.

“Mmmm gross,” he says, voice hoarse from all of his sounds before. 

“You’re doing laundry anyways.” 

You went to stand up and he immediately grabbed at your wrist.

“I’m just going to change shirts, baby boy.” He let go of your wrist and his whole face flushed at the pet name. You walked away smugly and quickly got into another shirt, changed into some fresh panties and didn’t even bother putting your shorts back on so you could envelop yourself back into Johnny’s warmth as soon as possible.

You all but ran back to him and Johnny pulled you down on him gracelessly holding you close to his chest. 

This was so nice, days like this, doing nothing but being near each other. It was Friday and you had Johnny to yourself for the whole weekend. 

His warm body held you comfortably and his soft puffs of breath lulled you to sleep.


End file.
